This invention relates to an inner cutter for a shaving head provided with an outer cutter, of a dry shaving apparatus, the inner cutter including several cutter blades in parallel relative alignment which are formed by means of slots cut into an elongate bar essentially transversely to the bar longitudinal extent, with the ends of the slots being of an arcuate configuration and each cutter blade being provided with a wall thickness that diminishes from the vertex of each arcuate end of each slot in the direction of a crest line of the bar.
An inner cutter of the type initially referred to is known in the art--see page 3 of the operating instructions for the "Braun Flex Control 4515 universal", "Braun Flex Control 4520 universal", and "Braun Flex Control 4525 universal" dry shaving apparatus, print reference 5585-075/XI-91. In these known dry shaving apparatus, two inner cutters manufactured from an elongate tubular bar are arranged on a mounting member. The cutter blades of the respective inner cutter are formed by means of slots cut into the tubular bar from a crest line thereof. The cutter blades obtained by the slots extending parallel to each other have their sides in parallel arrangement, whereby the wall of a cutter blade is of a uniform thickness up to the arcuate ends of each slot. The end of each slot is shaped in semi-circular form of a radius corresponding to half the relative distance of two adjacent cutter blades. In inner cutters made from bars, the wall thickness of a cutter blade is 0.2 mm and more. Cutter blades having a wall thickness of the dimension identified have an adverse effect on the cutting action of inner cutters.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the cutting action of an inner cutter of the type initially referred to.